The Pyramid
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Arthur Rowe | Writer = | Teleplay = Margaret Armen Alf Harris Arthur Rowe Lionel E. Siegel | Story = Margaret Armen Alf Harris | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 47417 | Original = 14 January 1978 | Prev = All For One | Next = The Antidote | Related = }} Jaime and Chris get trapped in an underground pyramid with an alien sentinel who warns them that Earth faces imminent destruction. Summary Quotes Oscar: Unless we restore the ozone layer, solar radiation will continue to increase to the danger level. ---- Chris: Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I have a date with a very attractive young lady. Oscar: Is she a willowy blond about this tall, teaches school, a lady who I lost my heart to years ago? Chris: That's the one. She's picking me up for a dinner party. I'll see you later. Oscar: Have a good time. ---- (Jaime and Chris are blocked by some fallen concrete blocks) Chris: Well, that's it. End of the line. Jaime: Ummmm... why don't you see if you can find something to... to pry with... maybe we could... (makes lifting motions) Chris: You've gotta be kidding. Jaime: Please? Chris: Boy, you're lucky I really like you, 'cause you're a crazy lady. I'll do it, but... (once he leaves, Jaime lifts up a block) This is ridic... (looks amazed) Haven't you got something you want to tell me? Jaime: (throws the block down) What? Chris: Well, maybe that was, uh, rusted through too, huh? Jaime: Yeah, I think that was rusted... through... Chris: Yeah... bionic, right? (Jaime nods) Well, Rudy told me it existed. He even wanted me to work on it. He just forgot one little detail... a face... a name... a body... Jaime: I... is it... uh... is it a turn-off to you? Chris: Well, not as long as you don't go around beating up my friends. (Jaime looks forlorn) Hey... it's a bad joke. (kisses her) Does that answer your question? (caresses her left ear) Wait a minute. You were hearing something before that I couldn't. Is that bionic too? Jaime: The other one. Chris: The other one. Wait a minute... just how much of you is... uh... Jaime: Not too much. ---- Jaime: That rocket is no threat to anyone. They're just sealing the ozone layer. Ky: But the sodium-chemical chain you were using will conflict with the electromagnetic propulsion system of our ship. When it strikes the chemical concentration, the ship will explode. Our people will think you destroyed did it, and retaliate. They remember you as primitives. You have no defence against their weapons. Jaime: Well that makes them sound a little primitive, too. ---- Ky: When we taught people to build pyramids such as the one we are in. They didn't understand that the form captured and stored biocosmic energy. They thought of the pyramid only as tombs for the dead. All that we did was for the purpose of teaching. And all that we did, misunderstood and used for purposes never intended. ---- (Max jumps into Jaime's car through the driver's side window) Chris: Obviously a friend of yours. (Oscar arrives on the scene) Oscar, her power pack has been removed. Oscar: (into walkie talkie) Get an ambulance over here. Tell the hospital to have the bionic life support systems ready; send a car around to Rudy Wells. (to Jaime) You'll be alright, Babe. Jaime: I think I already am. Oscar: What went on in there? (notes the reluctant glances exchanged between Jaime and Chris) Well, maybe you'll... tell me about it someday. Just between the two of us. Trivia * Excepting the Bigfoot crossover, this marked the first episode of The Bionic Woman to introduce an overt outer space storyline. This was likely due to the success of Star Wars in 1977 (Previously, The Six Million Dollar Man had tackled the concept in Season 2's "Straight On 'Til Morning", and would also introduce an alien-based storyline during its final season which aired at the same time as Bionic Woman season 3). Another storyline featuring aliens would air only a few weeks after this one. * Guest star Gavan O'Herlihy is the son of veteran actor Dan O'Herlihy, who himself guest starred seven episodes prior as Harry Walker in the episode "African Connection". * Henry Kingi (Inca Warrior) was Lindsay Wagner's third husband from 1981 to 1984 and is the father of her two children, Dorian (b. 1982) and Alex (b. 1986). They met on the set of The Bionic Woman. Kingi also appeared in All For One and Rancho Outcast. Nitpicks * When Jaime jumps off the balcony outside of Rudy Wells' lab while escaping from the security guard, the bionic sound starts well in advance of her actually doing anything bionic. 313